The Naked Truth
by Jessica12357
Summary: During a harmless game of truth or dare, Devon and Tessa learn a secret about Jessica, but will they be able to keep it? Featuring OCs by Comickazi13  with her permission . Rated T just in case for later content
1. The Truth Comes Out

Note: I received permission from my friend Comickazi13 to feature her OC's Devon and Tessa in this story, so they do not belong to me. Jessica belongs to me, and the rest of the characters belong to the brilliant Eric Robles, Nickelodeon, Viacom, Frederator Studios, and any other respective owners.

If you haven't read my fanfic _Awkwardness_ then you might want to so you'll understand the story better. The Muppets are owned by Jim Henson, Henson Productions, and any other respective owners.

….

"The last thing Fanboy and I argued about was probably the time he destroyed my pointe shoes and didn't tell me, but then he replaced it with a new pair," Tessa was saying as she unpinned her sandy blonde hair, letting it flow into its natural form instead of a bun. She just changed out of her ballet outfit and into a tank top and Capri pants for a more casual look. After dance class, she usually invited her friends Devon and Jessica over to her house to hang out. Today they were sitting in the floor of Tessa's bedroom and playing a game of truth or dare. The favorite subject of truth questions? Their boyfriends, of course.

Perhaps it would helpful to describe the girls a bit. Tessa was a lean, cheerful girl with long legs, perfect for ballet dancing, a vital part of her life. Her love for dancing was expressed in her room, full of posters of famous ballerinas and ballet equipment, not to mention the lone leotard lying on her bed. Her boyfriend, Fanboy, was supportive of her love of dance since the first day they met.

Devon is, in the utmost sense, a bookworm. Even though she wasn't the most extroverted person in the world, she was highly intelligent and a true tomboy. Makeup was seldom, if ever, applied to Devon's face. Her green hair was shrouding half her face, and her orange T-shirt was concealing the natural curves her body had. In fact, as they played she was absorbed in the newest work by one of her favorite authors. It was this love for reading that hooked her up with her boyfriend Sigmund, a world famous sorcerer.

It is safe to say that Jessica is rather a mix of both Devon and Tessa, personality wise. She is not 100% girlish, like Yo for example, but a love for the finer things in life conveys that feminine side of her. Any other time, of course, she'd rather be in a video game store than shopping for clothes. When she's not with her friends or her boyfriend Kyle (also a wizard), she's a remarkably shy human being. If you had been in the room with your back turned to the girls, you wouldn't have known Jessica was there as she listened to Tessa's truth answer. She was a little, well, fatter than the girls (she prefers the term "plump"), with brown hair almost shoulder-length. On this day Jessica chose to wear a green T-shirt with the Muppets on it, jeans, and black high tops.

"Okay, that makes sense," Devon said, not looking up from her intriguing book. This annoyed Tessa a tad, although she should've been used to it. She wanted Devon to pay attention to her friends, not her books like she always did. "I guess it's my turn. I'll take dare."

"Alright," Tessa replied, smiling like someone who just received an idea. "I dare you to stop reading your book for now and don't pick it up again until you get home." Devon sighed and marked her place.

"My turn now," Jessica remarked, breaking her momentary silence. She pushed up her glasses further up on her nose and looked at Devon, a hint of slyness in her blue eyes. "Okay, lay it on me. I'll go with truth." Devon thought for a moment, then had an idea for one.

"Jessica," she began seriously, "what is the most embarrassing thing to happen between you and Kyle?" Jessica almost at once felt a hard feeling in her stomach, for she knew of a particular event that would fit that question. It was something that very few people knew happened. In fact besides her and Kyle, only Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle's Necronomicon knew about it. She was hesitant to tell her friends. How would Kyle react? He'd obviously be embarrassed, but would he be mad? "It can't be that bad, Jess." Jessica still didn't say anything.

"Ah, Jess, we're your best friends," Tessa said. "You can tell us anything. We'll understand." Jessica had to admit that was a good point. The girls always shared their problems with each other, so surely they could be trusted.

"Okay," Jessica finally answered, "I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone else. Kyle would probably murder me if he found out someone else knew about it." Devon and Tessa leaned in with anticipation, waiting for her confession. She hesitated only a moment, and then with a sneaky grin said, "I saw Kyle naked once." Tessa regretted choosing that moment to snack out of the bowl of caramel popcorn that was set in the middle of their small circle, momentarily forgotten. The moment the words came out of Jessica's mouth, she almost choked in surprise.

"What?" Devon asked in disbelief. Her tone was a bit flat, but the look on her face was surprised nevertheless.

"I mean it!" insisted Jessica. "I really did see Kyle naked once!" Tessa and Devon glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Jessica raised a brow in curiosity. "What's the big deal? You wanted to know!"

"W-well, we didn't think it would be something like that," was Tessa's reply, and rather an uncomfortable one I might add. The look on Jessica's face clearly stated she was growing annoyed. "It's just that seeing a guy like that at such an early age…it would freak me out for sure! You know how girls at school are always posting pictures of cute guys in their lockers and stuff. Imagine what they would think-"

"It doesn't matter what they think," Jessica said, rolling her eyes, "because we're not telling anyone! Remember? It was just an accident, and even if I'm gone past first base, that doesn't mean anyone else has to know, ESPECIALLY not Yo. She's such a gossip." Devon and Tessa glanced at each other again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course." The girls made a pact of honesty not to discuss it at school. The thing Jessica feared worst was Kyle if he knew she had told their secret. The results would be absolutely dire.


	2. Fragile Bonds

Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter of this. I've been doing indie fanfics of my own, none of which are good enough to be on here. TRUST me.

Anyways, this chapter is a lot longer than the last one, and sure you all remember Esmeralda from _Fanboy and Chum Chum and Jessica Too_. She was in the last chapter, and even though she didn't have a speaking part, she was Jessica's Christmas present from Kyle. I believe a picture of her still exists on my deviantArt page, even though I haven't been able to visit it. If you're wondering about her voice actress, she is voiced by Rachel Chagall, who plays Val on _The Nanny._

Notice the "Fan vs. Wild" and Michael Jackson references made in this chapter.

Devon and Tessa belong to ComicKazi13. Jessica and Esmeralda belong to me. All other characters, places, logos, and other miscellaneous items associated with _Fanboy and Chum Chum_ are property of Eric Robles, Viacom, Frederator Studios, Nickelodeon, and any other respective owners.

...

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Jessica woke up to an overly cheerful voice the next morning. A purple smiling face was hovering above her bed.

"Ugghhh...Esme, can't you just let my alarm clock do its job?" the brunette groaned sleepily. Her scrivener elfette was always a morning person, much to her displeasure, and made it her duty to get Jessica up and ready every school day. Esmeralda had her custard yellow hair up in curls, wearing a pink bathrobe and slippers. "Yeah, you really LOOK ready yourself."

"Hang on. I'm not done being amazing yet." With a swipe of her hand, Esme was ready in no time. Her hair was perfectly poofy and in place of her bedclothes she was wearing a forest green dress, brown pointy shoes, and a messenger bag around her waist. "Tada!"

"Showoff," giggled Jessica. "I wish I could do that." Even though Kyle had taught her a few tricks in sorcery, she didn't know enough to do advanced feats such as Esmeralda.

"Maybe some day, hon," Esme said. "Practice makes perfect, ya know. Now let's get a move on! It's Thursday! The week's almost over. You can do it!" Jessica groaned and slid out of bed.

"What's the weather like today?"

"Partly cloudy, but it'll be sunny by recess." Jessica rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a green and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans. "Didn't you wear green yesterday?"

"Yeah, but this one has green and white," Jessica said in her defense. "Besides, I like the color green." Purple was actually her favorite color, but she was in a greenish mood for Thursday. "What's my schedule look like?"

"I hope you studied," Esmeralda answered, " 'cause Mr. Mufflin's spelling test is today, and tomorrow is the math test. For Merlin's sake, why would the man give a test on Friday?" Jessica shrugged and pulled her clothes on, then moved on to searching for the pair of socks that somehow fell off her dresser in the middle of the night.

"I don't know, but at least I won't have the 'pleasure' of dreading it over the weekend until Monday." Jessica finally found them and began to put them on. Suddenly Esme was in her face.

"Okay, sweetheart, there's somethin' eatin' you," she said. "Don't tell me otherwise. I'm 300 years old and know a troubled face when I see one."

"THREE HUNDRED?" Jessica exclaimed. Esmeralda gave her a look that plainly said that she had heard that remark plenty of times.

"Yes. Three centuries, or as they say in elf culture, Three Big Ones. I've served several jobs, mainly scrivenin' and some baking on the side, but my age is no excuse for diverting attention from your frowny face." Jessica hesitated, wondering whether or not she should tell Esme her troubles. Esme was her personal assistant and confidant, but it was embarrassing to admit what was on her mind at the moment to ANY one.

"Well...yesterday, Devon, Tessa, and I were playing truth or dare, and I kind of told them a big secret." The elfette nodded, listening intently. "Tessa and Devon are two of my best friends, but...I'm not sure if I can trust them to tell the truth. I know they're my friends, but still..."

"Secrets are tempting things to tell," Esmeralda agreed. "I know from experience. Still, if Tessa and Devon are truly your friends, they'll know better to keep their mouths shut. Nothing is more fragile than a friendship, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jessica said. "It's just that if people knew, Kyle would be mad at ME for telling it." She tied her shoes and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"What does Kyle have to do with it?" the elfette asked. Jessica hesitated to tell her. Esmeralda was understanding, but she also liked to talk. A LOT.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a raven claw in my eye," she vowed. Now that the Elf Oath of Trust was performed, Esme had to keep her word.

"A long time ago, just when Kyle and I started dating, I accidentally saw him naked," the brunette confessed. Esme looked intrigued.

"Ooooh, you lucky girl, you. Maybe I'll be lucky with Scrivvy one day, but I ain't seen him in a while. Why don't you summon me when you go to Kyle's anymore?!" Esme's "acts like my mother" side was starting to come out of her. Jessica pulled a box of Man-Arctic Crunch out of the cabinet.

"You pretty much summon yourself anyways," she joked.

"Mmm, touche." Esme levitated the milk out of the fridge for her. "Wouldn't ya like somethin' healthier, like maybe some Granny Bran?" The tween eyed her with a "You gotta be kidding" look.

"Esme, Granny Bran is for fiber freaks and senior citizens," Jessica said seriously. "I may be a growing girl, but I need my brightly colored flakes and marshmallow glaciers every now and again. Fanboy and Chum Chum eat this stuff every day-"

"And look where it's gotten them!" Esmeralda practically screeched. "They bounce off the walls every time they come here! It's a miracle this whole joint hasn't collapsed yet!"

"Which is why I meet them at the Fanlair nowadays." Jessica was used to defending her two lovable yet zany superhero friends. "They're good boys, Esme."

"I know, but they've got enough sugar in them to kill a group of chimeras!" That was probably true, though. Jessica ate her sugary cereal while Esmeralda summoned an Elfspresso and a grapefruit to eat. "It's gettin' closer to the weekend. You doin' anything special with Kyle?"

"Well, we were thinking of doing a triple date at the movies-"

"TRIPLE?" Esme interrupted. "You young people are doing triple dates nowadays?"

"Well, _we_ do," said Jessica. "The other two couples would be Tessa and Fanboy, then Devon and Sigmund. The tough part is finding a movie we can an all agree on. If it doesn't have superheroes, ninjas, aliens, or robots, Fanboy won't watch it. Sigmund is into anything horror or Gothic related. Devon likes drama; Tessa likes romance. Kyle and I aren't as picky, though."

"What about Chum Chum? What is he, chopped liver?" Esme sipped her coffee and looked at Jessica for an answer.

"Chum Chum's not into girls like Fanboy yet," Jessica explained. "He just stays at home and watches TV or something. It's all he can do is hope Yo doesn't kidnap him in the middle of the night. He's so small, he can't defend himself without Fanboy." She added, "Don't think I haven't thought about him."

"What about your cousin Melissa you're always talking about?" her scrivener elfette said. "I've seen her pictures. She looks about his age and size. The two would be inseparable!"

"Whoa, Esme, back the truck up," the tween said shortly. "Melissa's all the way back home. What are the odds Aunt Angie and Uncle Fletch would move ALL the way up here near the Lakes?"

"It was just a thought," Esme shrugged. "Scrivvy and I have plans tomorrow night."

"Details?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Ever heard of The Monk's Cowl?" She shook her head. "Me neither, but Scrivvy says it's the hottest spot in our home realm of Desgard. They'll whip up a pint of elderberry juice and a plate of Blancmanger in no time." Jessica stared at her blankly. "What? You never heard of Blancmanger? Medieval chicken and rice casserole?" Still no answer. Esme looked disappointed. "You kids these days don't know what you're missin'."

"I'll keep that in mind," muttered Jessica, rolling her eyes. Still, she wished she had the magical capabilities to travel to such magical realms. She finished her breakfast and checked her backpack to make sure everything was inside. She included the palantir that Kyle gave her as a birthday present. It was sort of like a portable crystal ball for communication. "I think that's everything."

"Have a good day, sweetheart," smiled Esmeralda. "You're gonna be just fine. Don't worry about Tessa and Devon, a'right?"

"Alright," Jessica smiled back. "Thanks again, Esme." Jessica headed out the door, mentally preparing herself with her thoughts. _Just keep cool. You can trust Tessa and Devon. You've entrusted them with many secrets before, and they've kept every single one of them. How is this any different?_

...

Jessica arrived outside of Galaxy Hills Middle a few minutes later. Fanboy and Chum Chum were outside on the sidewalk, hunched over something. Jessica ran over with a big grin on her face. "Hey guys!" The two boys looked up and smiled excitedly.

"Hi, Jessica!" they said in unison. Jessica noticed Chum Chum was holding a magnifying glass.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Duke said that if you hold a magnifying glass over a bunch of ants," Chum Chum replied, "then you can fry them! Come look!" Jessica stood next to them and observed. However, the ants seemed unharmed.

"Hmm. I think this magnifying glass is defective," declared Fanboy. Jessica looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't even out.

"Guys, has it ever occurred to you that you need the sun out to actually-" Without warning, a burst of sunlight suddenly became the death ray for an unfortunate ant. It sizzled from the heat, intriguing the boys' scientific minds.

"It's just like that time we got stuck on the Frosty Mart roof!" chirped Chum Chum. Jessica shook her head in disbelief. Only they could perform such a feat.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." She waved goodbye to her buddies and entered the school. Mr. Mufflin's class was full of life as usual.

Duke was making a homemade slingshot. Francine was painting her nails a shade of hot pink. Yo and Lupe were flipping through some gossip magazines they had sneaked into the class. Chris was trying to get Fankylechum to sniff his finger. Nancy was doodling on her notebook. Michael was practicing his moonwalk. Mr. Mufflin was asleep with empty coffee cups littering his desk, oblivious to the paper wads and airplanes sailing through the class air.

_Another normal day, _Jessica thought to herself.

"THERE you are!" That was Tessa's voice. She came up behind Jessica and gave her a huge hug.

"We were hoping you'd come in earlier today," Devon said.

"Sorry, guys. I thought we were meeting in the hall on Friday." She glanced around. "By the way, where's Kyle?"

"Probably in the boy's room or something," answered Tessa. That reminded Jessica of yesterday's matter.

"By the way, you guys remember what we agreed on yesterday?"

"Of course we remember," Tessa assured. "We promised we wouldn't tell a soul, and we haven't." Jessica was relieved.

"You guys are such awesome friends," she smiled. "So have you decided on a movie for tomorrow night yet?"

"_The Black Heart Guardians_ looks good to Sigmund and me," Devon told her, "or _Mystery Over Moscow._"

"Fanboy might like the mystery one," said Tessa. "I'll talk with him about it. We can see _Robot Canyon _another time."

"I'll talk to Kyle about it," Jessica responded. "It sounds like something he'd like." Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke exploded by her side. She was startled, until she saw Kyle's braced smile materialize.

"You called, love?" he teased. She had to laugh.

"Hi, Kyle." The brunette hugged him. "Listen, about tomorrow night, does _Mystery Over Moscow _sound okay?" Kyle's brows raised.

"Ooh, it's been a while since I've witnessed a good mystery," the wizard marveled. "I'm a stickler for Arthur Conan Doyle, but perhaps I'll give it a try." All that was needed was Fanboy's vote now. The friends sat down in their desks. Fanboy and Chum Chum entered as well and sat down. Fanboy gave Tessa a warm, buck toothed grin, making her giggle.

There were also several snickers coming from around Kyle. He wasn't sure why, though. At first he was worried that a piece of toilet paper was stuck to his shoe from the washroom. Glancing down, however, he learned this wasn't the case. Then the Brit thought Duke might have stuck another KICK ME sign on his back somehow. He felt the back of his pullover, but there was nothing.

Finally, he couldn't take it. "Is there something in my braces?" he inquired.

"Waa waa." Kyle couldn't believe his ears at what Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't let 'em get to you," Michael whispered. "Duke and Chris always wanna be startin' something. You should be proud, man."

"Proud of what?"

"You have made a step closer on the gap between a boy and man," Fankylechum said importantly. "In other words, one of the girls in this class saw your skin."

"WHAT?! Who has been saying such lies?" demanded Kyle. Before the others could answer, Mr. Mufflin was at the front of the room.

"Good morning class," he greeted in his monotonous tone. "Today is Thursday, which means we'll be having our weekly spelling test. I hope you ALL studied..." His lazy eye roamed suspiciously in Fanboy and Chum Chum's general direction. "Now shut your yappers, sit down your keisters, and take out your Number 2 pencils."

Kyle began to sweat a little. How could he possibly concentrate on this test when his reputation was on the line?


End file.
